The Boy She Knew
by Emerald Sage
Summary: Minerva McGonagall ponders on Harry Potter, or as he wants to be known as, Emrys Evans.  She wonders what happened to the boy she knew so well as a child.  Oneshot!  Double Disclaimer inside!


BTW I don't own the idea of Emrys Evans either. This tale is a spinnoff of what some other writer wrote. I can't remember the name, honestly, it's been a while. But it is on my favorite list, and I have disclaimed it! Besides, this is only a oneshot!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES!

Emrys Evans was about to turn eleven. His birthday was July 31st, not that he cared though. He used to, when he was younger, naïve. He used to be Harry James Potter then. That all changed when he ran away three years ago, when he was eight. Now he lived with a bunch of street kids, running from the cops, participating in thefts. He was very protective of Tamryn, he considered her his little sister. They looked similar. She had green eyes, though not emerald like his, more of a jade. She had brown hair, though with no deep red hidden, like his had grown to be. His hair was chin length, it was rather untidy, hers was longer.

"Hey Em?" a question came. Emrys turned. Shya was looking at him curiously. Shya was who he considered an older sister. She's the one who found him a few nights after he ran away.

"Hmmm?" he answered her with a quizzical question. She smirked, that was so like him.

"We need more supplies, we need another raid." she said bluntly. She was about sixteen. Emrys was no longer smiling.

"We can't. The cops are already have to many leads to go by. We're just lucky we haven't been caught yet. With the amount of information we left behind, it's a wonder actually." he said to her. What she didn't know was it was actually his magic. He had been practicing wandless magic for quite some time.

"I'm sorry, Em. I've already talked to everyone else, we need food. This is the fourth night, and even Tami declined her piece of bread." she said, carefully of course. Emrys was protective of Tamryn, she knew this. He would never let her starve. And she was right.

"Alright, one more raid this week, but that better be it. Then we have to clear out. The cops will have too much information on us." he said, finally giving in.

THISISATIMELAPSEGETOVERIT

Minerva McGonagal ran into the headmaster's study. She was deeply worried.

"Albus, the address for Harry Potter is not writing itself. What could be wrong?" she asked him. He looked at her, startled.

"I already know this Minerva. I have sent Severus and Moody to find and detain the boy and his friends." he said, without emotion.

"Detain?" she asked, almost hysterically. They were talking about him like he was a common criminal.

"Ah," he said, reading her mind, "but he is. He ran away years ago, and I only realized today. Early this morning, some policemen from downtown London called, as well as an Auror. They informed me that a group of street kids had robbed a muggle shop, only one store away from the Leaky Cauldron. Infact, when the authorities showed up, one of the boys ran directly for it, but the Auror, seeing his destination, stopped him seconds before he reached it. Him, and two others, a girl and a boy the girl his age, the boy only a few years older, were taken into custody. The only thing they got out of him was the name he went by. Emrys Evans. What is stranger, is that the children are part of a group of street kids that have been chased all over Muggle London." he explained. Minerva still looked baffled.

"The boy they took into custody is Harry James Potter." he said.

THISISATIMELAPSEGETOVERIT

"Let us out of here!" Saph shouted. Emrys rolled his eyes, Tops grinned. Saph didn't think it was so funny.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her saphire eyes gleaming. (that's the reason her name is Saph. Emrys is Harry who has emerald eyes. Tops has blue topaz colored eyes)

"Nothing. It's just, you might as well yell at a wall. Face it, Saph, we're stuck in here until someone breaks us out. Or whenever they wanna let us go." he said.

Three men walked down the halls. One was a prison guard, who eyed the group warily. Especially Emrys, who had managed to give him a black eye and a pain in the shins. Emrys smirked. Tops high-fived his little brother. Another man had sallow skin and greasy black hair. The next man had a badly scarred face and two different color eyes. It startled Saph, who ran behind Tops, who growled.

"None of that you three." the guard said sharply. They were still wearing their clothes from the raid. Nothing had happened, except that they had been thrown into a cell, and being monitored by cameras they couldn't even see. "These men are here to see you, they might get you out." he taunted. The three made faces at him. Then he left and the other two men were standing outside the bars of their cell.

"Potter, we need you to come with us." the greasy haired man said. Emrys froze, but this wasn't noticed by him. Tops stood up angrily.

"None of us here is called 'Potter'. I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't bring up the past for people who'd rather forget." he clarified with a growl.

"Real protective aren't ya?" the other man asked. Tops nodded, "I admire that about ya laddie." he said with an accent. "But it doesn't make a difference, Potter will come with us. It's his birthright, he doesn't really have a choice." he said.

"Must I repeat myself?" he said angrily. "No one is called Potter. This is Saph Sage. I'm Tops Turner. Him over there, that's Emrys Evans. Saph is smart, the brains of our little trio. I'm the muscle and the protection. Emrys, he's the wit, and the street smarts. Him and Saph are the masterminds between our plans. Without them, our street group would've been found by the cops a long time ago. He leaned in closer to the men, so the other two couldn't here, "Plus, never try and ask Emrys about himself or his past. You'll never get a straight answer out of him, and only those who've earned his trust know about him. And trust me, it takes a while for him to trust people." he explained.

Snape was shocked. Emrys Evans. That name kept running around in his head. He noticed something about the names of the group. Saph had saphire eyes, Tops had topaz eyes, and Emrys had emerald eyes, just like Lily. There was no doubt he was Harry Potter. He looked remarkably like Lily did. The boy named Tops had finished talking. Harry was leaning against the back wall, listening to the conversation. Saph went up to him. Her eyes were big.

"Em?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her, they were the same height. He nodded politely as if signaling her to continue.

"You're not going to leave are you?" she asked him. He looked at her for a minute. The minute seeming like an hour in the silence. Then he shook his head. She smiled in relief. "Good, because everyone would miss you too much. Me, Tops, Shya, Eddie, Dan, June, and most definitely Tamryn. I don't know what she'd do without you." she babbled on.

"Saph!" Tops said in a warning voice, signaling to the company of the two men. Snape was more confused than ever. Why wouldn't Potter speak? And why wasn't the older boy letting her speak.

"Alastor, time is running out. Dumbledore is waiting for us." he said, checking his watch and glancing at Potter. Moody stood up.

"I'm sorry, Severus." he said, his voice drawing the attention of the kids. "But Albus told us to come back with Potter, or not at all. And I intend to follow his orders." he said, drawing his wand. Saph and Tops seemed to sense what was about to happen and jumped in front of Emrys. Emrys seemed to know it too.

"Childern, don't be foolish, all we want is your friend, that's all." Snape tried to say. But the children wouldn't have it.

"You take one of us, you take all of us." Tops snarled. Severus sighed. He nodded to Moody. He shot a stunning spell out of his wand, right at Harry. But Harry knew the shield charm, even without a wand. The stunning spell bounced off him with a wave of him hand. The two grown wizards stared at the eleven year old who was able to perform advanced wandless magic, something that even Dumbledore struggled with.

There was hatred in the emerald green eyes. Energy seemed to radiate off of him. Magic danced around his outline. He was most definitely angry. Tops noticed.

"DUCK AND COVER!" he shouted. He grabbed Saph and pulled her to the farthest corner of the room, away from Emrys. Not a moment to late, the area exploded, with Emrys at its core. When the smoke cleared, Emrys was standing there, unmoved, unhurt. The bars were blown off their hinges. The wall had been blown apart, there was a clear hole.

Snape watched as the anger receeded. The child regained his collected state. He stared at the gaping hole in the wall, apparently well aware he created it. He seemed pleased. Tops and Saph came out of their spot, Emrys led them out of the cell. They were free, or so they thought. They made it past the walls of the detainment center when Snape fired a stunning spell directly at Emrys. He hadn't expected it, and he collapsed silently. Tops and Saph kept running, unaware of their fallen friend. Moody came out, and picked up Harry Potter.

"This should be fun." Snape muttered, as they apparated to meet Albus and Minerva at Hogwarts.

THISISATIMELAPSEGETOVERIT

THISISANEWCHAPTERGETOVERIT

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Professor McGonagal shouted as she watched Alastor Moody put the feebly stirring body of a boy on a bed in the hospital wing.

"Albus told us to come back with Potter, or not at all. I would've liked to come back. So I brought Potter with me." he told McGonagal.

"YES I'M VERY WELL AWARE OF THAT" she said, still yelling. "WHAT I'M NOT AWARE OF, IS WHY ON EARTH YOU HAD TO CAUSE AN EXPLOSION TO GET THE BOY OUT OF THERE!" Snape flinched.

"We didn't." Moody said calmly. "Potter did when we sent a stunning spell at him and his friends. Apparently the only way he was going to come with us was by force. He wouldn't leave, and the older boy was incredibly protective. If I was a regular muggle, I wouldn't like to meet him again." he told her. She fell into her chair.

"Potter…made…explosion…not…possible…just…a kid…" she mumbled.

"Be that as it may, Professor, Potter is extraordinarily talented. He blocked the stunning spell we sent to him with nothing but a wave of his hand. Apparently he knows about magic, and has been practicing wandless magic. There was no other way he could block a wand casted spell otherwise." Snape explained. Professor McGonagal looked at the unconscious boy in the bed. Incredibly powerful, she thought.

"We must move him then." she finally said. "If he is as powerful as you say, and if he caused the explosion because of what happened, he will not be pleased to see any of us. If I'm not mistaken, he might cause another explosion. And we don't want the boy-who-lived to turn against us." she clarified. Just as she finished speaking, the boy stirred.

They moved him into a secure room. Any magic he did against the teacher or to get himself out was immediately canceld out. He woke a day later, and like McGonagal predicted(much to her dismay), he wasn't happy at all.

THISISATIMELAPSEGETOVERIT

Minerva McGonagal walked into his room. The boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had learnt within the first hour, that his magic was being canceled out. He knew it was pointless trying to get out, but it didn't mean he didn't try. The security barriers were still up when she entered.

"Hello Harry." she said. He sat up and studied her. She did the same. When he was a baby, he looked like his father. Now he looked like his mother. In his dark brown hair, she could see signs of deep red. His eyes had always been hers. His mischievous grin he had inherited from his father, but he wasn't wearing it right now.

"Professor McGonagal." he stated. She seemed shocked, but it didn't end there. "You've been at Hogwarts for quite some time, you're the transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house. Am I correct Professor?" he asked her politely. She was to shocked to respond, she just nodded her head. She noticed him looking at her, curiously, like he was watching for her reaction to him.

"What happened to the little boy I knew?" she whispered. He looked puzzled. "I knew you as a baby, Harry. What happened to you?" she asked him, ruffling his hair. He frowned at her, his expression becoming quite unreadable.

"My aunt and uncle happened." he whispered. He straightened up and said, "Harry is my past, one I want to forget. Emrys is my future." he clarified. She looked at him, wanting him to remember her. James and Lily would never forgive her for letting something happen to their son.


End file.
